1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention is directed to a softball pitching mat for use with artificial turf surfaces; although the embodiment is suitable for use on other play surfaces as well, including grass and dirt. Another embodiment of the present invention is directed to a softball pitching mat that can be adapted for use on all surfaces.
2. Background of the Invention
Softball is typically thought of as a summer sport. However, much of the training for the season takes place during the winter and spring. During the winter, snow fall and cold temperatures limit a pitcher's ability to practice outdoors. During the spring, rainfall and soggy ground, as well as unpredictable cold snaps, can similarly frustrate a pitcher's chances of practicing outdoors. Thus, practice during these times frequently takes place indoors in training facilities.
Some indoor facilities have tile or wood floors. On these surfaces, pitchers often use or are required to use mats. Pitching mats provide a pitching surface that contains a pitching rubber. A pitcher begins a pitch standing on the pitching surface and pushes off the pitching rubber to create momentum going into the pitch. A pitching rubber placed directly on the tile or wood surface does not stay in place because there is not enough frictional engagement between the floor surface and the rubber. Therefore, a pitching mat with an integral pitching rubber is used so that there is greater contact between the surface of the mat and the surface of the floor. These pitching mats are typically expensive, heavy, and unwieldy.
Other indoor facilities have artificial turf playing surfaces. Artificial turf can become damaged when a pitcher repeatedly drives her foot into the same spot on the ground. This repetitive action can cause the grass blades to tear out and the artificial turf infill particles to shift. Eventually, this creates a divot in the turf that is costly to repair. Further, if the divots are not repaired, they can become an injury hazard for other users. Unfortunately, though, the best way to practice pitching is to repeatedly pitch. Moving to different areas between pitches is time consuming and cumbersome.
Some have tried to use pitching mats to protect the artificial turf. However, such mats are designed for use with gym floors, and they tend to slip or crinkle when used on a turf surface. Repositioning the pitching mat after each pitch or after every couple of pitches is an annoyance that many pitchers would like to avoid.
Therefore, a need exists in the art for a device that enables a pitcher to practice on artificial turf without damaging the turf or creating divots and that will not slip or crinkle on the surface of the artificial turf. Another need exists in the art for a pitching mat that can be used on both gym floors and on artificial turf.